Tristen S
Name: Trinity (Tristen) S Age: 15 Gender: Female Dorm: Raikou Dorm Tristen is a character in the Pokemon Trainer Academy RP on PokeCommunity. Appearance Tristen is of a relatively average height, standing at five feet four inches. She is also quite thin, petite in size and exhibits a wispy physical figure, but despite her “weak appearance,” she is decently athletic. Being an albino, she has very fair skin and exceptionally bright red eyes. Her straight white hair is usually in a messy ponytail, but when it’s down it reaches down to her knees. Tristen has a thin oval shaped face with a semi-pointed chin. S he has a very slight parrot lip that adds a mischievous twinge to her smile. Her posture is normal with the occasional cat-like form when she’s nervous or feeling particularly sneaky. It’s normal to see Tristen dotted with purple and blue spots, as she bruises easily. As for attire, she has three pokeballs clipped into her hair for convenience next to her usual pony tail, even if they’re empty (because you never know when something’ll come up, right?). She wears a dark royal purple long-sleeved shirt that’s wide in the shoulders, goes down to the end of her ribcage, and has triangle-shaped slits in the elbows. On top of that, she wears a light violet and orange t-shirt that hangs loosely on her body. On her right hand, she wears a orange half-glove, and on her left, the sleeve of her shirt serves as another glove. Her grey pants are low cut, with cut-out areas running down the front of her thighs. A large belt hangs loosely on her waist and holds three more pokeballs (all currently empty). On her left leg, she has a red bag attached to hold flight goggles, her medication, money, and other small items. She also owns another simpler outfit: a white, purple, and turquoise striped hoodie over a tanktop, paired with black skinny jeans and red/white sneakers. Personality Tristen is typically reserved, even more so when she is by herself. She prideful and easily offended by others, especially when people (particularly strangers) try to pry into her private life. Despite this, however, she is able to make connections easily because it’s her nature, even if that’s not what she wants--She tries to put on a tough face (and she does it very well, mind you) but she can let her guard slide enough for some choice people to get close to her. She is quick to the tongue and has an even faster temper that she has a hard time controlling. She has little patience for people of seemingly low intelligence and has a very hard time trusting others and believing in their sincerity. Because of this, she usually has secret feelings of regret, especially if she feels that she offended somebody by losing her temper--but she’s too prideful to admit that. She is also always on her toes and is a minimalist for convenience; she’s used to being on the run, so she is in fight-or-flight mode more often than not. She can keep her cool in any tough situation, but even so, more than anything, she doesn’t know what to do with herself when someone’s touched her on an emotional level because she’s not used to personal relationships. When it comes to interacting with other people, she can be a very good actress and leave whatever impression she wants to leave, especially when it comes to short/non-lasting relationships. Despite Tristen’s typical valiance in the face of stressful situations, she is constantly haunted by her past, and if anything reminds her strongly of it, she has a tendency to freeze up. This may also include angry tears or reclusive behavior that involves her going into a sort of state of depression. So, to sum that up, she has a snappy personality with a quick temper, but she’s working on it. (Admittedly it’s half-hearted at times, but she’s trying.) 'History' Trinity (a.k.a. Tristen) was born in Mahogany Town of the Johto Region to two young members of Team Rocket, Mr. and Mrs. “S” (no one knows/remembers their exact last name, except that it starts with an “S”). They were both fanatics of the group, and they raised Trinity with the intention of having her join as soon as she was old enough. The first time she went with her parents to work was when she was three years old, but even at that age, she was disgusted with their program and knew that it was wrong. She began “defying” her parents (as much as a little girl could), but her being difficult resulted in an abusive relationship between her and her parents. The abuse was both physical and emotional, since her parents consistently told her that she was “useless” and “frightening” because of her exceptionally bright (almost glowing) red eyes. Finally, at the age of seven, Trinity ran away from home with the intention of never coming back. However, she was unprepared and was eventually found on the edge of Route 44 and Ice Path by Mr. Gage “Granpa” Faeth and Mrs. Cherrie Faeth in critical condition. They took her to their home in Blackthorne City and cared for her until she was better, though she sustained some permanent (but minor) damage to her lungs and lost some memory due to trauma. She begged them not to try and return her to her parents, and they understood that she was afraid of them. They chose not to ask anymore questions and adopted her as “Tristen S Faeth,” even when word came around that a young couple was missing their daughter. Tristen’s life with the Faeth family would have been comfortable, if not for her older adoptive siblings Richie and Sasha, who bullied her around and teased her for “looking like a freak.” Their friends of course all followed suit, so Tristen lacked any sort of social life with kids her age. The only healthy relationship she had (besides with Mr. and Mrs. Faeth) was with Clair, the Blackthorne City gym leader. She would often go to the gym stadium and watch Clair battle with the challengers, and Clair took it upon herself to mentor her for a very short while (approx. six weeks), only a few months before Tristen ran away again, this time from Blackthorne City to travel on her own. Tristen lived with the Faeth family for about four years, and during this time, Tristen managed to befriend a lost wild Skarmory. Clair gave Tristen her first pokeball, which she used to “capture” Skarmory. (She hasn’t spoken to Clair since she left Blackthorne.) After leaving Blackthorne City at the age of 11, Tristen (Now simply “Tristen S”) traveled around the Johto Region trying to become stronger and challenging trainers to gain experience. She took it upon herself to battle any Team Rocket grunt she ran into, but she didn’t go out of her way to foil their plans just yet. When Tristen turned 13, she decided to leave Johto for Hoenn, where she met Alex “Andy” Steele, who was two years older than her. They became traveling companions and very good friends. Finally, when Tristen turned 15, Andy decided that Tristen should go to school to help her in the future since she didn’t have any definite plans for herself. Andy had already attended some schooling and he knew the importance of it, so he forced her into taking the Pokemon Trainer Academy exams. She was intelligent and experienced enough to have made it into the Suicune Dorm, but she tried to purposefully fail both the written and practical exams so that she wouldn’t have to go to school. However, because she failed so well, it was obvious that she failed on purpose, so she was accepted as a Raikou Dormitory student. Pokemon ' Species: Skarmory (Male)' *Nickname: None... yet. *Personality: Skarmory dotes on Tristen and has a very watchful personality. He’s got the curiosity of a child, but even so, he is well disciplined. He makes friends very well, but he will always listen to Tristen first and foremost. He hates being in a pokeball, so he usually flies off until Tristen calls him to her side. When it comes to flying, Skarmory can be a little more clumsy than most others (meaning he can’t move very flexibly through the air), but his general speed makes up for it. On Skarmory’s tail, he has an extra circle-shaped hole (which might explain his lack of coordination in the skies). *Tristen and Skarmory have been companions for 4+ years. *Level: 40 *Moveset: Air Cutter, Feint, Sky Drop, Agility, Swift, Sand Attack. ' Species: Croagunk (Male)' *Nickname: Gabriel (a.k.a. Gabe) *Personality: Gabriel has a very laid back personality. If he were a human, he’d be the strong-silent type mixed with a mild punkish attitude. He seems to be quite focused on personal appearance, since he’s always trying to come across a specific way. He was Tristen’s second pokemon (just behind Skarmory) and is very loyal to her. He does have his rebellious moments however, and he does have a slight tendency to be perfectionist/OCD at times, especially when it comes to battling and executing a particular move. *Tristen and Gabriel have been companions for 2+ years. *Level: 37 *Moveset: Faint Attack, Pursuit, Taunt, Poison Sting, Earthquake, Astonish. 'Trivia' *She is an atheist. *Her birthday is November 19, Scorpio (horoscope sign) *Trinity decided to change her name to Tristen, a (typically) male name because she wanted a name that would keep her "off the radar." *She has a small criminal record, mostly involving misdemeanors such as vandalism, shoplifting, theft, breaking and entering (a minor case), and is currently listed as a runaway minor. *She has insomnia. *Although she doesn't have a photographic memory, her memory skills are very refined, as are her other aspects of intellectual thinking. *Greatest Simple Pleasures: Admiring any form of precipitation (but particularly rain and snow) *She sometimes wears contacts to subdue her red eyes. *Tristen is played by Ocelli on PokeCommunity Category:Student Category:Character